Un día de campo común
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras el desastre del día de campo, Mathías invita a José María a cenar a un restaurante, ¿saldrán bien las cosas en esta ocasión? DenMéx. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Un día de campo común

**_¡ANTES!_** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Buenas tardes,¿cómo están? :I Ando demasiado desmotivada como para estar actualizando, y pues como nadie pide sobre qué fanfic continuar, voy a tratar de animarme un poco y a ver qué sale.

Disfruten el one-shot. :I

* * *

 **Un día de campo común.**

Como se aproximaba un puente vacacional, José María Itzae y su novio de meses, Mathías Kohler; se tomaron la molestia de cómo pasar los siguientes días...

\- Deberíamos de ir de pinic.- Sugirió el danés.

\- ¿Picnic?-

\- Sí, preparar una comida al aire libre, entre la naturaleza.- Explicó el rubio de sonrisa brillante.- Llevaremos una hielera con cervezas, y prenderemos una fogata para asar salchichas y malvaviscos.-

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Eso se oye genial!- Comentó emocionado el moreno.- Hace mucho que no voy al campo.-

Y mientras Chema seguía balbuceando, Mathías sólo lo observaba sonriente...

\- Parece un perrito.- Suspiró sonrojándose.- Sólo le falta mover la cola.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Esa tarde hicieron las compras pertinentes, y en la madrugada del día siguiente, partieron rumbo al campo...

\- ¿Estás seguro de qué es por aquí?- Preguntaba al volante el rubio.

\- Creo que sí.- Chema le daba vueltas al mapa, y terminó botándolo en el asiento trasero.- Mejor sigamos los letreros, así llegaremos más rápido.-

\- Como digas.- Y siguió manejando.

Tras un par de horas, y vueltas, decidieron detenerse en el primer campo que avistaron. Por lo que comenzaron a bajar las cosas...

\- Hay muchos mosquitos.- Se quejó Mathías, manoteando para alejar a los molestos bichos.

\- Bueeeno, es que así es en el campo, Matatías.- El moreno no parecía quejarse de los insectos, mientras cargaba la pequeña hielera.- Pero no te apures, se irán en cualquier ratito.-

\- Si tú lo dices.- Y continuó bajando el resto de las cosas.

De inmediato se instalaron cerca de un árbol, lo suficientemente grande para que les proveyera sombra, José María extendió una manta para que se pudieran sentar y comer...

\- Hace buen tiempo, hay bastante viento.-

\- Cierto, iré preparando la fogata para asar algunas cosas.-

El moreno asintió, luego se alistó para ir preparando la comida...

\- Tomate, cebolla, aguacate, jamón, lechuga.- Enlistó mientras sacaba las ingredientes, y se puso a rebuscar al ver qué faltaba algo.- Matatías, no encuentro el pan blanco, tampoco está la mayonesa, ¿no lo viste?-

\- ¿No están en el carro? Tal vez se cayeron durante el camino.-

\- Iré a ver.- Revisó el vehículo, mas no halló nada.- No, no están.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿No se te olvidó meterlos al momento de salir?-

\- Mmm, tal vez.- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.- No te apures, algo podemos hacer con todo esto.-

\- Tacos de lechuga, supongo.- Se resignó el mexicano, pero no dejó que eso arruinara el día.- Lo bueno es que traje quesito fresco.-

\- Hablando de fresco, voy por una cerveza.- Trotó emocionado el dinamarqués rumbo a la hielera.- No hay nada mejor para este calor que una cerveza bien fría.-

Abrió la hielera, llevándose una sorpresa...

\- Qué raro.- Empezó a remover entre el hielo y las bebidas.- ¿Y la cerveza?-

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidó meterla a la hielera!- Se acordó Chema en ese momento, y se rió, llevándose una mano a la nuca.- De igual manera, no había espacio para la cerveza.-

\- **_¿¡CÓMO QUE NO HABÍA ESPACIO PARA LA CERVEZA!?_** \- Se molestó el rubio.- _**¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ VOY A TOMAR!?**_ -

\- Tranquilo, no es para tanto.- Intentó calmarlo.- Lo importante es pasarla bien juntos.-

No bien dijo eso, cuando una gota de agua le cayó en la cabeza...

\- ¿Eh?- Volvió la mirada hacia el cielo, cayendo otra gota de agua gruesa sobre la cara.- No puede ser, ¿está lloviendo?-

Y antes de qué alguien más dijera algo, se soltó el aguacero...

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Recoge las cosas!- Y corrieron al automóvil, partiendo al instante.

\- ¿Subiste la hielera?- Le preguntó Mathías.

\- No, ¿y tú?-

\- Tampoco.-

\- ¡Rayos!- Gruñó al ver que el día no salía tal y como lo habían planeado.

 **.~o0o~.**

Después de volver por la hielera, ya que era de Chema y no quería que quedara entre las cosas del olvido; llegaron a la casa de Mathías, ya que quedaba más cerca...

\- Pasa.- Le ofreció al moreno entrar a su hogar, ya que ambos estaban totalmente empapados.- Iré por un par de toallas, y algo de ropa para que te des un baño.-

\- Gracias.- Se quitó el calzado y lo dejó a un lado de la puerta.

Mathías se duchó primero, ya que José María le cedió el turno. Y mientras el moreno se bañara, el danés metió la ropa mojada a lavar y a secar...

\- Ya acabé.- Oyó la voz de su novio.

\- Qué bien.- Se dio vuelta para verlo.- Tal vez podríamos hacer algo de comer...-

No pudo terminar al mirarlo con la ropa que le prestó para cambiarse, le quedaba muy grande y le colgaba demasiado...

\- Te... ves...- Desviaba la mirada, tratando de no echarse a reír.- Bien...-

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- Refunfuñó un poco molesto, mas al ser él quién no quisiera dejar algo de ropa propia en la casa del rubio para situaciones como ésa.- No necesitas aguantarte la risa.-

\- ¡Oh, vamos!- Sonrió alegre Mathías.- No es para tanto. Además, es solo hasta que se sequen tus ropas.-

\- Cierto.- Quiso avanzar, pero tropezó al pisar los pantalones que estaba usando.

\- ¡Chema- Se prestó a ayudarlo.

\- Estoy bien.- Le sonrió en lo que se ponía de pie.- Nomás remango esto, y con un mecatito haré que no se me caigan los pantalones.-

\- Suena como una buena idea.- Se echó a reír y le revolvió los cabellos color chocolate.

José María se le unió a las risas, y de un momento a otro, la mano del danés bajó hasta la mejilla. Ambos dejaron de reír, y sin decir nada, comenzaron a besarse, teniendo el rubio que agacharse para alcanzar la boca morena. Poco a poco las caricias subían de tono, sintiendo el mexicano la piel erizarse cuando Mathías lo abrazaba apretándolo más a él. Y sin saber en qué momento se le cayeron los pantalones, el rubio lo alzó del suelo y lo sentó encima de la lavadora...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó cuando le quitó la camisa que le prestó.

Al no oír respuesta de la boca de su novio, quiso bajarse del aparato electrodoméstico, siendo impedido por él, quién lo presionó contra la fría superficie metálica...

\- Está bien, no haré que te duela.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y antes de qué pudiera hacer otra cosa, Chema le soltó una patada en la boca...

\- _**¡OUCH!**_ \- Cayó al suelo de posaderas, y se cubrió la boca con una mano.- ¡Tranquilo, Chema! ¡Era una broma!-

\- ¡Ese tipo de bromas no me gustan, matarile, lire, ron!- Contestó algo bravo el moreno.- ¡Y puedo darte otra patada en la trompa si sigues así!-

Y más que molestarse con su actitud, Mathías se echó a reír, desconcertando a su novio...

\- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Exclamó entre risotadas, y se puso de pie.- Tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer algo?-

\- Nomás me ponga decente.- Se bajó de la lavadora con cautela, disponiéndose a ponerse los pantalones de vuelta.- ¿Y qué hacemos?-

\- Pues...- Y antes de continuar hablando, se fue la luz.- No puede ser.-

 **.~o0o~.**

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que podíamos asar salchichas y malvaviscos.- Sonreía contento el danés.

Como en la casa de Mathías había una chimenea, la encendieron para ponerse a asar un par de cosa. Y como estaba haciendo un poco de frío, resolvieron sentarse juntos abrigándose con una cobija para mantenerse calientitos...

\- Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado estar en el campo.- Suspiró desganado José María.

\- Ya será para otra ocasión, aunque para entonces recordaré llevar una hielera más grande para la cerveza y repelente de mosquitos.- Abrazó al moreno, quién estaba sentado entre sus piernas, y olió sus cabellos.- Hueles bien.- Le susurró al oído, provocando que se sonrojara.

\- Ya, estate quieto.- Se revolvió molesto entre la cobija y los brazos de su novio.- Recuerda que pego como mula.-

Mathías se echó a reír, abrazando con más fuerza al mexicano, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya. Después de todo, no había sido un mal día de campo.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. ¡A cenar!

**_¡ANTES!_** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero eso tiene solución. x3 Pues la verdad, me debatía si continuar escribiendo de esta pareja o no, pero gracias a ustedes con sus alertas y favoritos, me hicieron decidirme. :3 Así que les dejo esto, es más grande que un simple Extra, pero demasiado pequeño para un capítulo. En fin.

Pasemos al review:

 _ **~*~Eiki-san:**_ Je, je. Bueno, sobre el lemon por desgracia en esta historia no será posible, pero revisa la clasificación de mis fanfics que estén en _"M"_ , esos son seguros. (Y con Mathías será en _"Cuando muere el día"_ , o posiblemente en "Pretty woman", a ver qué. :P) Acerca del denméx, pues ambos son muy simpáticos juntoss, y no es el primer fanfic que escribo de ellos, de hecho el primer denméx aquí en Fanfiction fue _"Sólo dame una señal chiquita"_ , por ahí debe de estar. Y pues, sobre _"Sabor a mí"_ , sé que lo tengo bastante abandonado, pero andamos mi hermana y yo tratando de conseguir una laptop para poder dedicarles todo nuestro tiempo libre a los fanfics largos, por lo pronto estamos trabajando en los que son cortos para finalizarlos más rápido. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! x3

Un agradecimiento especial a ** _Nordicsmagic_** , **_Uta no monogatari_** , y **_Chirrizz-su_**. :3

La canción que está cantando Chema, además de no ser usada con fines lucrativos, será el móvil de un RusMéx que se me ocurrió cuando la escuché. x3

¡Disfruten este segundo one-shot! ;D

* * *

 **¡A cenar!**

Debido a lo ocurrido por el día de campo, Mathías decidió invitar a José María a cenar a un restaurante...

\- Esto no puede estar mejor planeado. Tendremos una cena romántica, pasearemos por el parque tomados de la mano, y finalizaremos la noche juntos, en alguna de nuestras casas.- Apoyó la cabeza en una mano, mientras jugaba con la canasta de pan.- Nada más falta que llegue Chema, y todo será perfecto.-

El aludido se encontraba aún en su casa, arreglándose lo mejor que podía, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra y quería verse presentable...

\- _"Es un deseo, una gota dulce de poesía. Yo te doy totalmente mi alegría."_ \- Chema cantaba en lo que se terminaba de peinar.- ¡Ay, caray!- Dijo tras observar el relor.- Se me va a hacer tarde.-

Tomando sus llaves, salió de su casa sin darse cuenta de qué había dejado su celular en la mesa...

 **.~o0o~.**

\- ¿Desea algo de tomar el señor?- Le preguntó el camarero a Mathías.

\- Una cerveza fría estará bien, por favor.- Ordenó sonriente.

\- Disculpe, señor, pero aquí no servimos cerveza.-

\- ¡Oh! Siendo ése el caso, veré la carta de vinos.-

\- Aquí tiene.- Le dio la carta.- Regresaré cuando el señor esté listo para ordenar.-

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, el mexicano llegó sin problemas al restaurante donde lo esperaba el nórdico, y estaba a punto de pasar como Pancho en su rancho, cuando lo detuvo el encargado de la recepción...

\- Disculpe, señor, pero la puerta de servicio se encuentra por detrás.- Le dijo.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces, y soltó una leve risilla ante el malentendido...

\- No, yo no trabajo aquí, ni nada por el estilo.- Dejó de reír.- Verá, un amigo hizo una reservación para dos.-

\- Siendo ese el caso, no puede entrar vestido así.- Con un movimiento de cabeza, lo señaló.

\- ¡Ay, caray!- Se miró un par de veces.- Sé que no estoy muy elegante, pero estoy presentable.-

\- Puede que así sea en otro lugar, pero aquí tenemos código de etiqueta, señor.- Reiteró el encargado.- Así que voy a pedirle que se retire de inmediato y sin escándalo.-

\- Pero sólo vine a cenar, no puede prohibirme el paso.- Quiso pasar, pero el encargado se atravesó.- Al menos déjeme avisarle a mi amigo que no me van a dejar entrar aquí.-

\- Seguridad.- Llamó el encargado por medio de un teléfono.- Tenemos una situación aquí.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Mathías había pedido un vino blanco, el cuál degustaba con antipatía luego de mirar el reloj. José María Itzae ya se había tardado, e intentó llamarlo tanto a su celular como a su casa, pero no le contestaba, por lo qué estaba preocupado...

\- ¿Ya va a ordenar el señor?- Le preguntó el camarero.

\- Sí.- Leyó de nueva cuenta el menú.- Quisiera unas costillas de cerdo en salsa de vino tinto, por favor.-

\- De inmediato.- Dijo tras tomar su pedido.

Intentó de nueva cuenta llamarle, pero sólo oía el buzón de voz, lo cuál lo frustraba...

\- ¿Donde estás, Chema?-

Después de unos minutos, la comida fue servida, y no queriendo que se enfriara, tomó los cubiertos para cortar la carne...

\- Qué dura está.- Se quejó al ver que no podía cortarla.

Probó una vez más, y fue tanta la fuerza que usó, que no sólo terminó rasgando el mantel, sino que tiró la carne del plato, y la vela que estaba al centro de la mesa, la cuál cayó sobre la silla vacía...

\- Camarero.- Alzó la mano para que se aproximara.

\- Diga, señor.-

\- La carne está muy dura, ¿no habría modo de suavizarla, o traerme otro plato?- Preguntó.

Y antes de qué el mesero pudiera contestarle, ambos notaron que la silla ardía en llamas...

\- ¡Por Dios!- Gritó Mathías, en lo que el camarero retrocedía.

Ante la conmoción, y sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó su copa de vino blanco y la arrojó a la silla, avivando así más las llamas...

\- ¡Diablos!-

 **.~o0o~.**

En la acera, José María estaba sentado sin saber qué hacer. Podría regresar a su casa y llamarlo desde ahí, pero no quería ir y regresar estando afuera del restaurante. Lo otro qué podía hacer era conseguir un teléfono público y llamarle al celular a su novio, pero no tenía monedas o tarjetas, además de que estaba el detalle de qué tuviese el celular apagado, descargado o sin saldo...

\- ¡Rayos- Se apretó el puente de la nariz.- ¿Qué hago?-

\- ¡Y no regrese!- Gritó el guardia de seguridad mientras arrojaba a Mathías a la calle.

\- ¡Matatías!- Sorprendido, Chema se le acercó al rubio, que se alzara del suelo y se sacudía el polvo.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué te echaron?-

\- No es nada importante.- Dijo acomodándose su corbata y fijó la mirada en el moreno.- Te llamé varias veces, ¿donde estabas?-

\- Pos se me olvidó el celular, y el chango ése que está en la recepción no me dejaba entrar.- Se quejó José María.

\- Pues no te pierdes de nada, este no es un buen lugar para comer.- El dinamarqués se cruzó los brazos, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.- Su carne parece de cemento.-

Tras mirarse un momento, se echaron a reír ante las absurdas excusas dadas, y tras hacerlo por un rato, ambos soltaron un suspiro...

\- ¿Y ahora qué?-

 **.~o0o~.**

Momentos después, se encontraban caminando por el parque, sin hablar ni decir nada al respecto...

\- Tengo hambre.- Comentó rindiéndose Mathías, y suspiró.- Ojalá y hubiera un lugar donde comer a esta hora.-

Chema se volvió para verlo, y aunque llevaba rato con las tripas chillándole, no quería ver desanimado a su novio. Estaba a punto de sugerirle algo, cuando algo llamó su atención...

\- ¡Mira, un puesto de tacos!- Señaló emocionado el moreno.- Podríamos comer ahí.-

\- ¿Tacos? Pero yo pensaba en algo más privado.- El rubio no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta, ya que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

\- Pues, podríamos pedir una orden grande de tacos para llevar.- Comenzó a usar sus dedos como piecitos sobre el brazo del danés.- Comprar algunas cervezas frías y pasar el resto de la noche en mi casa.-

Ante la sonrisa que le dirigía el mexicano, Mathias se cruzó de brazos y esbozó a su vez la suya...

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre encuentras la manera de convencerme.-

Y rodeándolo con un brazo, se agachó para besarlo, para después pedir una orden de tacos para llevar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
